yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 025
"The One-Inch Terror" is the twenty fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon and volume 2 of the bunkoban. Summary With Jonouchi keen to beat a gamer, known as KAI in all the arcade's high scores, he and Yugi head to the arcade. Since the high scores are connected to other arcades in Japan, KAI is the number 1 gamer in Japan. As Jonouchi vows to beat Kai, two boys sneer at him, telling him there's no way he can beat Kaiba. They also tell Yugi and Jonouchi of a rumor that Kaiba is building the ultimate game as a secret project. Jonouchi attempts to beat one of Kaiba's records, before coming over to Yugi, who is playing a fighting game, Virtual VS. Someone else in the arcade challenges Yugi. Due to the nature of the game, Yugi is unaware of who's challenging him. Both players use the Dragon Ryu character. After many losses Yugi's challenger continues to challenger Yugi. Jonouchi gets bored and leaves to buy them drinks. Yugi's challenger, Street Fighter eventually gives up and walks over to Yugi. Irritated by his defeats he beats up Yugi and takes the Millennium Puzzle as a prize. After Jonouchi returns to Yugi and sees the Puzzle has been stolen, he chases after Street Fighter. Jonouchi confronts and threatens Street Fighter, who claims to know karate and kickboxing and to have never lost a fight. Street Fighter sets up a game, where if Jonouchi wins he can take back the puzzle. The rules are that both players fight with a knife clenched between their teeth. If Jonouchi refuses, he'll smash the puzzle. Secretly Street Fighter has a trick knife, that will slide into its hilt. Jonouchi accepts, but tells Street Fighter to take the knife out of his mouth, so he won't have to hold back from punching him in the face. Street Fighter does so. Street Fighter makes several punches at Jonouchi, all of which are dodged. Jonouchi teases his speed. Street Fighter gets annoyed and tells Jonouchi to take his hands out of his pockets. Jonouchi leaves them in saying he's got promises to his friend in both pockets and Street Fighter doesn't get to see them until the end of the game. Street Fighter laughs and makes another few swings at Jonouchi. After he gets close, Jonouchi reveals a shaken can of cola from one pocket. Opening it, he sprays Street Fighter in the face. After explaining that to be one promise, he takes his other hand out of his left pocket and severely punches Street Fighter in the jaw, saying the other promise was to clobber him. Jonouchi collects the puzzle and leaves to return it to Yugi. Appearances Debuts are in bold. Anime adaption This chapter was redone in the middle of episode 21 of the first anime series. Differences included: * Jonouchi and Dragon 1 (Street Fighter) were fighting over a pipe, and Dragon had a nunchaku.